


Ch 12: Weekend At The Swamp (Part 1)

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty decide to have a weekend getaway to the swamp. No ones around to hear them so they let their freak flags fly. Cordelia earns her top rep in this one!





	Ch 12: Weekend At The Swamp (Part 1)

Cordelia finished up her work for the day early. She worked hard and skipped her lunch break, so she’d be able to accompany Misty to the swamp. She knew how much Misty missed her home at the swamp and she’d suggested they spend the weekend there. She knew Misty would be in her element there and she couldn’t help but laugh when Misty’s eye lit up when she’d made the suggestion earlier that day. She had told Misty to be packed and they would leave right after she got her work caught up.

She left her office and locked the door behind her. She went upstairs to their bedroom to see if Misty was done packing. She walked into the room and saw Misty shoving one of her shawls in a bag.

Cordelia walked over to her and hugged her from behind. “Ready to go, sweetie?” She pressed her cheek to Misty’s gently rocked both of their bodies side to side.

Misty giggled and said, “Yeah, just so you know I packed some sexy lingerie for ya to wear.”

Cordelia chuckled at that. She brought her mouth back against Misty’s ear and said in a husky tone, “Oh honey, I’ve already packed a bag for us with some very interesting stuff in there.” She reached down and grabbed Misty’s upper inner thighs, causing Misty to gasp.

Cordelia bit her ear and Misty shivered. Cordelia giggled in her ear and pulled away. Misty instantly missed Cordelia’s touch and she swallowed at the idea of what was to come.

They got all of their stuff and headed downstairs. They ran into Madison, Zoe, Queenie, and Kyle on their way out.

“Hey, we’re going to the swamp for the weekend. Please try to stay out of trouble and call me if you all need anything,” Cordelia said.

Madison made a big show of yawning and said, “Boring, Cordy. We’ll find some fun while you’re gone.” She grinned at Zoe and Queenie and said, “Maybe now we can sleep through the night without being woke the fuck up to your and Misty’s cries of pleasure.”

Queenie laughed, and Kyle just stood there.

Zoe said, “Have a good time guys. I won’t let these two get too crazy.”

“Thank you, Zoe,” Cordelia said. Then, they all said their goodbyes.

Cordelia and Misty got into the car and made their way to the swamp. When they got there, they went into the shack and laid their stuff down on the floor.

They went out to look over Misty’s garden that she maintained there and walked around awhile just enjoying each other’s company and being in nature.

They found themselves at a riverbank. “Come on Delia, let’s go swimming,” Misty said excitedly. Cordelia wasn’t as thrilled, “I don’t think…” Before she could finish her sentence, Misty threw a handful of mud at her that hit her square in the chest.  

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. “Misty!” She could feel her lips turn up at the corners, hinting at a smile, because of the mischievous look Misty was giving her.

“Come on Delia, you better get cleaned up.” Misty was sprinting toward the river, Cordelia loved her playful, spontaneous energy and she found herself following after her. Misty stopped in ankle deep water and waited for Cordelia to catch up to her.

When Cordelia got to her, Misty grabbed her hand and pulled her out into deeper water. They were both laughing, and Misty threw her arms around Cordelia’s neck and planted a big kiss on her.

Cordelia let the kiss go on a few minutes before pushing Misty back playfully by the shoulders. She saw Misty’s shocked expression and took her opportunity to splash water in her face.

Cordelia laughed. “Oh, you think you’re funny,” Misty said and threw her whole body at Cordelia, knocking them both under the water. When they both came back above water, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s shoulders and said, “I had to get back at you for the mud.”

They were both laughing, and Misty’s arms went around Cordelia’s waist. “I’m glad to see ya let loose Delia.” They looked each other in the eyes and felt a pull between them. They both broke eye contact at the same time to briefly glance at each other’s lips.

Next thing they knew, their lips crashed together. Their lips and tongues moved together. Cordelia bit Misty’s lip and the Cajun pulled her closer. The kiss got more passionate by the second and Cordelia jumped up and wrapped her legs around Misty’s waist. She would have knocked Misty down if she wouldn’t have had her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Their kissing was filled with want and need. Misty used one of her hands to grab Cordelia’s ass, causing Cordelia to press her hips into Misty’s, which caused them both to moan.

Misty had had enough, “What do ya say we head back to the shack,” she asked against Cordelia’s lips. Cordelia smiled and bit Misty’s bottom lip one last time before nodding in agreement.

Their walk back to the shack was filled with stops to share more sensual kisses and letting their hands roam wherever they wanted.

After what felt like forever, they made their wa into the shack with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked in a kiss. Misty pushed the door together with one hand while still entangled with Cordelia.

Cordelia walked them backwards until the back of Misty’s legs hit the bed, and she pushed her down on her back onto the bed. Cordelia shots her a seductive smile then, pulls her own shirt and pants off.

She saw Misty’s eyes fill with lust as she watched her. She seductively crawled on top of Misty and leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed the hem of Misty’s dress and tugged. Misty pushed her body up off the bed to help Cordelia get her dress above her waist. Then, she sat up slightly and Cordelia jerked her dress off her arms and over her head and threw it on the floor.

Misty started to sit up more, but Cordelia firmly pushed her back down. Misty looked at her wide-eyed. Cordelia smirked at her and started to run her hands up and down Misty’s stomach.

She soothed Mist’s skin with her fingertips before lightly sticking her fingernails against Misty’s sin and pulling her hands down her stomach. Misty shivered slightly and asked, “What do you have in mind, Delia?”

Cordelia pulled her fingernails down until she reached the waistband of Misty’s panties. She grabbed ahold of them with both hands before looking down at Misty with a stern look on her face. “That’s Miss Supreme to you.” Then, she roughly jerked Misty’s underwear down her legs and let them fall to the floor.

Misty didn’t know where this was going but she felt herself getting wet, and she could tell by Cordelia’s tone that she was going to be in control.

Cordelia leaned down on top of her and kissed her with as much desire as possible. She ran one hand up Misty’s jaw and pushed her hair behind her ear. Misty gently placed her hand on the side of Cordelia’s back. Cordelia quickly grabbed Misty’s arm and pushed it down into the mattress above the Cajun’s head.

Cordelia’s grip was rough. She pulled her lips away from Misty’s, looked her dead in the eyes, and said, “Don’t touch me.”

Misty’s breath hitched at the fierce look in Cordelia’s eyes. “Take your bra off,” Cordelia commanded. Misty scrabbled to follow the command.

Cordelia stood up after crawling off the bed. She watched Misty and cooed, “That’s my good girl.” Cordelia walked over and grabbed the bag she packed and brought it over to the bed. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a couple pairs of handcuffs, a vibrator, and a strap on, and laid them on the bed. She saw Misty’s eyes widen.

Cordelia softened her expression and told Misty in a soft, loving voice, “Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. Just tell me to stop and I will, ok?”

She reached out and stroked Misty’s cheek, so she would feel safe. Misty looked into her eyes and lovingly said, “Ok, Miss Supreme. I trust you.”

Cordelia gave her a seductive smile and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips before letting her dominate side come back out.

Cordelia pushed the bag into the floor. She grabbed the vibrator and turned it on its lowest setting. She used one hand to pull to one of Misty’s legs so that they were spread nicely for her. She brought the vibrator up and let it hover over the outside of Misty’s entrance.

“Tell me you want it,” she said to Misty while letting her hand stroke at the Cajun’s thigh. Misty felt herself breathing heavier, this was already turning her on so much. “I want it, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia slid the vibrator in. “Good girl,” she said as Misty moaned. She moved the vibrator in and out slowly. She pulled it out, heard Misty whine at the loss of contact, and brought it up to press it against Misty’s clit.

“Oh,” she heard Misty moan as he rubbed it around her clit. Cordelia smirked as she saw Misty’s eyes flutter. She took the vibrator back down to the Cajun’s entrance and shoved it in, causing Misty to moan again. Cordelia pulled it out and roughly shoved it back in. She turned the vibrator up to the next setting and wiggled it around inside Misty.

Misty was moving her legs around a little and gripped at the bed with her hands. Cordelia said, “Tell me if you want it harder, sweetie.”

Misty felt herself nodding as soon as Cordelia said it, “Yes, harder Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia pulled it all the way out and slammed it back in. She grinned at the moan it brought out of Misty. Cordelia did this over and over again. When Misty’s squirming intensified, she pulled it out immediately, turned it off, and threw it on the bed.

Misty looked at her questioningly. Cordelia just smirked and stood straight up to reach around to unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor. Misty was watching her and the look on her face gave away how aroused she already was. Cordelia loved the fact that she could have Misty eating out of the palm of her hand.

She reached down to grab her black lacy underwear and slowly pulled them down her long legs and stepped out of them so that she was now fully naked. Misty’s eyes raked up and down her body with lust.

Cordelia jumped on top of Misty and pinned her arms against the bed on either side of her head. Misty gasped, and Cordelia harshly kissed her then moved to her neck and attacked it with kisses, bites, and licks. Misty couldn’t control her moaning and when Cordelia brought one of her legs up and pressed it up against her center she moaned louder, “Miss Supreme…uh…m-more.”

Cordelia moved her head down to Misty’s chest to take one nipple in her mouth and bit hard. Misty let out a painful yelp and Cordelia smiled to herself as she licked the nipple in an attempt to soothe it.

“What’s the magic word,” Cordelia asked harshly.

“Please…Miss Supreme…I need more…,” Misty whined.

Cordelia got up on her knees next to Misty’s right side and pulled the Cajun’s body around so that her body was laying the proper way on the bed to line up with the headboard and footboard. Misty groaned at Cordelia’s force.

When Cordelia had her laying the way she wanted, she reached down to get the handcuffs. She glanced up at Misty’s face to make sure she didn’t look uncomfortable. Misty’s face was flushed, and she was looking at Cordelia with anticipation and lust.

Cordelia continued and pulled Misty’s right arm up and fastened the handcuff around her wrist and fastened the other end of the handcuffs to the headboard. She straddled Misty to repeat the process with the other arm.

She looked Misty in the eye while she ran her hand down Misty’s stomach and rubbed her core one rough tie and said, “I’m going to handcuff your ankles to the footboard, then you’re going to be a good girl and let me fuck your brains out with the strap on.”

Cordelia could see Misty swallow from her words and she heard an, “Yes, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia gave her a wickedly sexy smile and said, “Good girl.” She stroked Misty’s clit a few times before moving down the bed. She used the two pairs of handcuffs she had left to secure Misty’s ankles to the footboard. Then, she reached for the strap on.

She’d never used a strap on before, so it took her a minute to fasten it correctly. She playfully bit Misty’s ankle before she crawled up between her legs.

She looked down at Misty who looked like an angel. _How did I get so lucky_ , Cordelia thought?

She leaned down to take Misty’s other nipple in her mouth. Unlike the other nipple, she was ender with this one. She softly sucked and swirled her tongue around it. “Mhm,” she heard Misty hum. She let go of the nipple and moved up to kiss Misty’s neck. She licked, causing Misty to moan again, and she lightly sucked.

She ran her hand down the Cajun’s body and slid two fingers inside her. She was still sucking on Misty’s sweet spot and she could feel her shuddering underneath her. Cordelia kept it up until Misty started moaning louder and arching her back as far as the handcuffs would allow. Cordelia smiled against her neck as she removed her fingers, and then moved away from her neck.

Misty whined, “Why did ya stop, Miss Supreme?”

Cordelia set back up on her knees and leaned over Misty’s face and said, “I’m not done with you yet.” She grabbed ahold of the strap on and gently rubbed it against Misty’s opening. “Tell me you want it.”

Misty raised her head up just enough to look Cordelia in the eye, and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the seriousness in her eyes. “I’m waiting.”

Misty loved that Cordelia was going full on Supreme on her. “I want ya to fuck me, Miss Supreme.” Cordelia smirked deviously, and her eyes lit up, seemingly pleased with her reply.

Cordelia knew that Misty had never had a penis in her before, so she slowly pushed the tip of the strap on into her pussy and stopped. She felt Misty tense up. She caressed the Cajun’s right side of her waist with one hand and looked her in the eye with a softer, warm look now. “You okay, sweetie?”

Misty replied back, “Yes, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia gave her a nod and said, “Relax your body, it won’t hurt as much.” She gave the Cajun time to do so. Then, she slowly started to push in further. Misty let out a soft whimper as Cordelia got all of the strap on inside her.

Cordelia was right, it did hurt, but Misty could handle it. Cordelia paused and gave her girlfriend time to adjust.

She looked down at Misty, whose expression showed that she had felt some pain at being penetrated. She reached down and pushed Misty’s hair behind her ear. When Misty’s expression softened, Cordelia slowly pulled the strap on out and slowly pushed it back in.

She could tell Misty was still in pain, so she made sure to be slow and gentle while pushing in and out of her. She stilled herself with the strap on pushed completely into Misty and she leaned down and started kissing the Cajun slowly and sensually.

Cordelia started kissing her more passionately and slipped her tongue into Misty’s mouth. After Cordelia started exploring Misty’s mouth with her tongue, the Cajun seemed to relax and get more into it.

Misty’s tongue met Cordelia’s at last and her amount of desire and need met the Supreme’s. She felt herself get wetter and the strap on was staring to get more comfortable inside her.

Cordelia rubbed one of Misty’s nipples and rolled it between her fingers. Misty moaned into her mouth and pushed her hips into Cordelia’s. The Cajun moaned again at the increased pressure her movement caused.

She felt Cordelia smile against her lips and the Supreme pulled her hips back, bringing the strap on out with her, and gently pushed it back in. She felt herself get wet as Misty sighed from pleasure.

Things were about to get good. Cordelia pulled back out and pushed in a little harder this time. She did this a few times before Misty groaned, “Harder, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia bit her lip at how Misty’s request affected her. She let her thrusts get harder by the moment. Misty was writhing beneath her and gasping with each thrust. Cordelia’s mind ran wild. She could feel Misty’s wetness on her thighs. She was now thrusting into her as hard as she could with her hips smacking into Misty with undeniable force.

“Look at you, letting me fuck you like a good little whore.”

Misty moaned in response. Cordelia pulled out just long enough to retrieve the vibrator and she quickly slammed back into Misty.

“OH!” Misty screamed as her back arched at the rough impact.

Cordelia groaned, “You’re so fucking hot.” She turned the vibrator on its highest setting and rubbed it against Misty’s clit.

Misty’s head fell back, and she closed her eyes. Cordelia kept thrusting and started rubbing circles around the Cajun’s clit, slowly at first, then faster and with more pressure.

The Cajun opened her eyes. She was moving her whole body at the immense amount of pleasure, as much as the handcuffs would let her. She couldn’t be still.

Cordelia kept going, she knew Misty was on the edge. She worked the vibrator around her clit faster and said, “Cum for me, baby.”

The words sent Misty’s release into motion. Her back arched sharply, she could feel the handcuffs cutting into her wrists, but she didn’t care. Her legs were shaking violently.

“OH…MISS SUPREME,” she screamed so loud it made her throat hurt.

Cordelia kept going allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

“SHIT! MISS SUPRME!” More moans and whimpers escaped her lips, her orgasm was out of this world. “Ooooooh…,” she moaned one last time.

Her body went limp and Cordelia pulled away, removing the strap on, and she threw the vibrator on the bed. Misty watched Cordelia pull the strap on down her slim legs and lay it onto the bed too, as she tried to catch her breath.

Misty noticed that both, her and Cordelia, wee wet with sweat. Cordelia smirked down at her.

“That was amazing, Delia.”

Cordelia smiled at her again then asked, “Can I ask you to do something for me?”

Misty saw that her eyes were still filled with lust. “Yeah, Delia, anything after that.”

Cordelia bit her bottom lip before she asked, “Can I put the strap on on you and ride you?” Misty’s eyes widen before saying, “Yeah.” Cordelia smirked and leaned forward from where she was sitting on the side of the bed and free one of Misty’s ankles from the handcuffs. “I’m going to free your ankles but leave your arms as they are.” She freed Misty’s other ankle right after she said it.

She got the strap on and placed Misty’s feet into it and slid it slowly up her legs until she got it in the right place and secured it.

“Are you ok with doing this?”

“Yeah, Miss Supreme,” Misty gave her a wink. Cordelia chuckled, “Alright, I’m going to straddle you now.”

Cordelia slung one leg over Misty and sat up on her knees. She took the strap on in her hand, lining it up with her entrance. She locked eyes with Misty as she lowered herself down onto the strap on.

She let out a low moan at the feeling. It was so warm and wet from being used on Misty.

Misty felt herself moan at watching her sexy girlfriend.

Cordelia was beyond turned on, she brought herself up off the strap on and sunk back down onto it. She was so wet it went in with ease. She stared moving up and down on it.

“Oh,” she moaned. She started riding faster. “Mhm,” her head fell back, and her eyes fluttered shut. It felt so good she couldn’t stop.

She rode Misty fast and hard. “Uh!” She leaned forward over the Cajun and dug her hands into the covers on the mattress with both hands on either side of Misty. She started rocking back and forth, grinding on the strap on. “Aw,” she looked at Misty with dark eyes. The grinding was putting some much-needed pressure on her clit. The grinding got rougher. “Oh Misty, it feels so good…”

Misty’s face flushed at watching Cordelia ride her like this. She could feel pressure on her clit now too from all the grinding.

“Uhh…,” Cordelia’s hips moved faster and faster. Misty saw her back arch, “OH GOD!”

Cordelia felt her pussy clenching around the strap on. The feeling was delicious, she licked her lips as the orgasm flowed through her. “Aw!” She grinded a little more then stopped. She balanced herself with her hands and knees and let her head fall forward.

Misty looked at her hands to see that she was still gripping the covers. 

She heard a whimper and realized that Cordelia was enjoying the aftershocks of her much-deserved orgasm.

“Delia?” Misty said questioningly.

Cordelia looked at her through glassy eyes, “Yes?”

“You ok?” she asked.

Cordelia couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, in fact I think I want to ride you some more.”

Misty’s eyes went wide, “Go ahead Miss Supreme, it was startin’ to feel kind of good to me too.”

Cordelia raised a brow, “Mhm, maybe we can climax together this time,” she husked.


End file.
